Digi-Souls
by Jlargent
Summary: When Yoshino searches the DATS storage facility for her friends she catches them in a rather compromising position and cannot help but join in. The story is not mine but rather another author's that is no longer on this site. As such I have rewritten it. Rated M for Lemons and Futa.


**Digi-Souls.  
Original Author-Hentai Sentai.  
Rewritten by Jlargent.**

 _Me: I was going through some old folders of stories that I had printed off years ago and some of the stories and authors are no longer online which makes it very difficult to contact to get permission to publish these stories. This is one of a few that I am going to publish and I am giving credit to the original author. I do not own the original story nor do I own the characters within. Typical disclaimers apply._

Yoshino sighed as she sat legs crossed in her chair in the DATS control room. It was definitely what one would consider a slow day. Of course, it'd be ludicrous to think that a Digimon would manifest every day of the week, but nevertheless, it was unusually quiet.

"Lalamon?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes Yoshino?" the plant-Digimon said looking up at her partner.

"Where's Masaru today?"

Lalamon blinked her large, round eyes. "Um, he's at school, remember?"

Yoshino stared vacantly, and then nodded "Oh yeah, that's right." She said "Touma?"

"He and Gaomon are doing a survey of the place where the last Digimon appeared." She said.

"Oh…" Yoshino sighed. She usually found herself frustrated with her colleagues, but now she was wishing for any company at all.

"I do think I saw Miki and Megumi in the building earlier though." Lalamon said.

Yoshino looked up at that. That was true. She and the two DATS operators always got along well enough. And they never socialized that often outside of work.

"Hmm," Yoshino said standing up. She looked over the control room, and saw that the two young women weren't there.

"Captain," she said turning to Satsuma who as usual was sitting quietly at his desk "Do you know where Kurosaki-san and Shirakawa-san are? I was going to ask them if they'd like to have lunch."

Satsuma raised an eyebrow at her "I do believe they were going to look for something in Storage Room B."

Yoshino nodded. She turned to her partner who was sitting on a console "Lalamon, do you want to come along?"

"I'll be fine," Lalamon said "You have fun Yoshino!"

Yoshino nodded and headed out of the command center.

Once she was gone Kudamon gave his partner a glare "You DO realize what they're doing there don't you?" the fox Digimon whispered.

Satsuma straightened his collar "I wasn't about to just tell the world," he said calmly. "Besides that, may not necessarily be the case. You worry too much sometimes."

Kudamon sighed. Sometimes, even when someone as exasperating as Daimon Masaru was a member of the group Kudamon found that he could be surprised by most humans

Yoshino sighed as she tried to navigate the labyrinth of crates that filled the storage room. Looking at it from the outside one could scarcely imagine just what the interior of DATS housed. What had Miki and Megumi even come in here for anyway?

(Lemon Alert! If you're offended by mature content then either skip the upcoming section or hit the previous button.)

Suddenly, a sound caught Yoshino's ear.

"Ah…yes Megumi! Take it into your mouth…" Yoshino's eyes widened and she nearly fell over.

Luckily enough she managed to grab the edge of a crate before she fell over onto the ground _Just what was THAT?_ She asked herself. It had certainly sounded like something…something…well provocative. Then that would mean that those two were…well, that certainly made a bit of sense considering those two. Everything in her head screamed for her to get the hell out of there right now. Well, not everything so despite herself, she peeked around the corner of the crates.

Years before, long after she and Lalamon had been brought together and when the two had been made members of DATS, she had remembered given a lecture by a DATS medical officer about the effect of the Digi-Souls and how not channeling it could result in 'Physical Mutations" Yoshino would not think about that until several hours from this event, but it certainly explained what she saw before her.

Megumi was on her knees before Miki who had her skirt pulled down. But this thoroughly sexual act was somewhat different, in that the blonde-haired woman's lips were wrapped around a long thick cock. Yoshino's eyes went as wide as they could be and she was rooted in place from the sheer shock of the sight. She knew that she had seen more than enough but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Miki threw her head back giving a primal groan as she reached down. She ran her fingers through Megumi's hair before pushing the other woman's down further on her cock. Surprisingly, Megumi took the extra length with ease, that made it clear she wasn't exactly new at doing something like this…

Even above Miki's now constant moans, Yoshino could hear Megumi's suction on the hardened dick. The sounds of the act combined with the **SIGHT** of it…Yoshino knew she should be ashamed of herself for watching it this long, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop.

She hadn't ever even seen a cock quite that big before, unable to stop her imagination Yoshino imagined touching it…sucking it just like Megumi was…having it plowed deep inside her body… she shivered and shook her head wildly. She shouldn't be thinking like that, but…Yoshino closed her legs together feeling a sensation down there that she should have been fighting but obviously wasn't doing so well enough as she could feel her crotch dampening "Oh this is the worst…" she murmured unconsciously placing a hand between her legs rubbing herself as she continued watching Megumi and Miki.

Before her eyes Megumi continued sucking off Miki, Yoshino's eyes became cloudy but she saw as Megumi, her mouth still wrapped around Miki's length reached down and pushed down her own skirt.

"Oh lord." Yoshino whispered. Megumi had a cock too, Yoshino began rubbing herself more vigorously. As she did she started to focus less on the two women and more on the fantasies playing out in her head-her along with the two women before her. For a moment, she realized that she never had fantasies like these; or at least not very often. And here she was masturbating furiously before the two women.

For a moment, it made her very self-conscious, she worked around young men all day long and yet…of course neither of her two colleagues were right in front of her in compromising positions. And yet she wasn't a virgin either so…

"Ohhhhh!" Yoshino groaned, and she found herself stumbling forward due to her knees shaking. The young woman knocked into two crates causing them to topple over. The resulting sound was really far louder than Yoshino could have imagined echoing across the entire area, Yoshino froze again, not from shock, but from utter fright. Turning just slightly she saw that she and her hand down between her legs was in plain view of the other two.

And they were staring right at her, just as Miki gave a small cry and unleashed gobs of cum from her dick all over Megumi's face, the blonde woman gave a shriek and cover her face with her hands "In my mouth not in my hair!"

"Not like I can help it!" Miki shot back and gave a sigh of relief as her ejaculation subsided, a drop of cum dripping out of her cock's tip, while Megumi proceeded to lap up the cum all over her hands, both of them turned their gaze back to Yoshino.

"H-Hi there…" Yoshino squeaked still not having moved an inch. Though at this point her face was a very bright shade of red.

"Well, well." Miki said in a low voice reaching down and running a finger down the length of her cock which was somehow still hard. She then smiled "Seems DATS has a little voyeur snooping around."

"Oh no no no!" Yoshino said forcing a smile "I was just looking around, honest!"

"While feeling yourself up?" Miki asked.

Yoshino blushed even more furiously and jerked her hand behind her back, she gave a laugh that was completely and totally fake. And probably not fooling anyone "I don't know what you're talking about! Really!"

Miki smirked and walked forward, her cock bobbed as she did so and Yoshino tried in vain not to stare "Oh really? Please Yoshino." She said "Besides how we first saw you, there what you have all over your fingers, and we can see your shorts are stained."

This time Yoshino paled and backed away "Well," she said at a loss for words "Um…well then I'm sorry for interrupting you." Yoshino suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder causing her to let out another squeak. The blonde woman had apparently walked around her while Yoshino's focus was on Miki.

"Why would you do that?" the blonde woman asked in a cheerful tone "You were clearly enjoying yourself, and we need to work off some tension anyway!"

"Indeed." Miki replied, her voice a low sultry tone "Every now and then, our Digi Soul makes our urges so pent up, we have to work it out like this…"

Yoshino blinked, she could have sworn those two women were just making excuses, but what they were suggesting startled her. She had been imagining such explicit things a minute ago, but now the prospect of actually doing them seemed so…unthinkable. But Yoshino found herself suddenly thinking quite differently seconds later when Megumi suddenly pressed her lips to hers. She was still behind Yoshino tilting the younger woman's head enough to kiss her and pressed close against her back, so close in fact that she felt Megumi's throbbing cock brush against her ass making her shiver.

Megumi's lips were soft and tasted something that had to unmistakably be Miki's cum, slowly she felt her inhibitions start slipping away letting the kiss deepen and allowing Megumi's tongue to probe her mouth, until the blonde's hands snaked around quickly unbuttoning her jacket and then grabbing Yoshino's breasts through the fabric of her shirt.

As she tensed again Miki laughed stepping forward and rubbing her arm "Relax Yoshino…we won't bite," she then grinned as she moved her hand between Yoshino's legs pressing it against the wet spot that had seeped through her shorts "Not unless you ask us nicely at least."

Yoshino gasped breaking Megumi's kiss and staring at the dark-haired woman "Kurosaki-san…" Megumi's mouth went to her neck licking and sucking at her soft smooth skin "Oh Shirakawa-san…this is…it's not right…we shouldn't…" her speech was cut off by her own moan from Miki rubbing her pussy through her shorts while Megumi continued kneading her breasts.

"Come on now Yoshino." Miki said stroking her face "No need to fight what you know you want…" This time Miki kissed her. And unable to resist any longer, Yoshino kissed back, wrapping her arms around the dark-haired woman's neck. Megumi giggled, moving one hand down from Yoshino's chest to start trying to unbuckle her belt.

"I do think we're all a bit overdressed here though." Megumi said.

Yoshino was dimly aware of what Megumi was doing as she was locked in a heated kiss with Miki. The dark-haired woman was the more aggressive of the two but both of them were soon kissing the other hungrily, sliding their tongues around in each other's mouths. Yoshino did however notice when her shorts were off followed by her panties, both of which dropping around her ankles. Megumi's hands were between her legs rubbing the edge of Yoshino's clit. The red-haired young woman broke her kiss with Megumi and let out a low moan.

Megumi giggled as she molested Yoshino's pussy "She's so sensitive, isn't she Miki?"

Miki nodded and licked her lips "Indeed." She said "Let's just see how stimulating we can be for her…"

Yoshino made a small nod as dizziness overtook her, Megumi continued to slide her fingers around her cunt, and eventually slid in one finger albeit slowly. She was lost in pleasure and only half aware Miki began to help her out of her jacket, shirt, and bra. She was very aware though when Miki's mouth made contact with her now exposed breasts, the older woman sucked hard on her erect nipple while tweaking the opposite one with her fingers as she rubbed Yoshino's sensitive mound.

As this was done Megumi suddenly pulled her finger out of Yoshino's pussy, and replaced it with her mouth darting her tongue into her inner folds. As Megumi licked out her cunt she resumed stimulating the red-haired woman's clit with her finger as well. Clad now in only her boots, Yoshino was completely at Miki and Megumi's mercy, and as much as she didn't want to admit to her desire earlier. She very much LIKED that fact now.

Miki lightly grazed Yoshino's nipple with her teeth and Yoshino gave a grunt of approval, then not wanting to just stand there like a statue Yoshino finally took some initiative herself, reaching down and wrapping her hand around Miki's cock…which was not only still wet from Megumi's saliva but ALSO still hard as a rock.

Miki disconnected her mouth from Yoshino's breast sighing blissfully "Oooh…you're finally getting into this." She moaned as Yoshino started pumping her slick cock. All this was while Megumi continued eating her out, wildly lapping at Yoshino's cunt…which showed Yoshino that she knew what she was doing THERE too. Which raised a few questions but not ones she was in a position to ask, especially since her earlier self-stimulation on top of this, she was about ready to blow.

"Oooh…God…!" Yoshino cried finally throwing her head back and letting out a shriek, Miki's mouth went to her neck while groping the younger woman's breasts and Yoshino began thrusting her hips forward involuntarily, a tempo which Megumi easily kept up with, as Megumi's tongue dipped deep into her pussy Yoshino felt an explosion of pleasure surge through her body.

The girl would have collapsed were Miki not supporting her. While she experienced the most intense orgasm she could ever remember having in her life, her body shook as she screamed with reckless abandon holding onto Miki for dear life while Megumi continued to practically devour her cunt, the blonde greedily lapped up her juices and the dark-haired woman gave her own cries of pleasure since Yoshino was still stimulating her cock which she was currently gripping even tighter than before. Eventually Yoshino's body stopped shaking and she leaned against Miki, her grip on Miki's dick loosened and she panted heavily knowing that she was also drooling on Miki's jacked but not really caring.

She found both women moving her limp form, hot and slick from her own perspiration gently lying it on the ground, she said nothing, just trying to catch her breath. Megumi got back to her feet and immediately embraced Miki kissing her deeply, the other woman accepted it in turn sucking Yoshino's fluids from the blonde's mouth.

"Mmm." Miki moaned as the broke the kiss "Nice to see our Yoshino is so…willing." She said as she started unbuttoning Megumi's shirt while the blonde did the same for her.

"Oh, yes, yes…and we're just getting started." Megumi replied and giggled looking back at Yoshino staring up at them, soon both operators were in nothing but their high heeled shoes and stockings and looking down at the younger woman hungrily. Yoshino was slightly embarrassed to realize that she was lying there spread eagle, wearing nothing but her boots giving the other two a clear view of her sopping wet pussy.

"So, my dear Yoshin-chan." Miki purred gently running a fingernail along Megumi's rigid cock "We're all yours. What do you want us to do hmm?"

Yoshino's eyes widened and her face became red "I-I…" she stammered and then covered her face "Oh god, I can't even say it…"

"Come on Yoshino." Megumi insisted "You can't exactly keep anything from us now hmm?"

Yoshino gulped and sat up closing her legs together and nervously wrapping her arms around them "Well" she said smiling shyly "I um…always wondered what it'd fell like to…um…" she took a breath before continuing "…to be fucked from both ends…I want…one of you in my pussy and the other one to fuck my asshole at the same time…"

Miki smirked "Really now?"

Yoshino nodded and Megumi giggled "Ooh, Yoshino's a dirty little girl isn't she Miki?" she quickly made her way to the younger woman, kneeling down next to her and stroking her cheek. She then seemed momentarily taken aback as Yoshino grabbed the blonde by the head and embraced her in a kiss. Only momentarily though as Megumi quickly returned the favor. The two women held each other tightly, licking out one another's mouth, Yoshino tasted herself on Megumi and that just excited her more, taking one of her lover's ample tits. Megumi groaned against her mouth reaching down and pressing a finger back into Yoshino's cunt.

Yoshino broke the kiss gasping "Oh please Shirakawa-san…" she moaned "Fuck me! Fuck me now please!"

"Now, now." Miki said and both looked up to see her standing behind Yoshino rubbing some kind of lubrication on her throbbing dick. "Don't forget about me." The dark-haired woman sat down behind the younger one, reaching around and seizing her breasts, Yoshino sighed blissfully as Miki kneaded her breasts. She leaned forward licking Yoshino's earlobe and then biting it. Yoshino shivered and the other two women grinned.

"You're so sensitive." Megumi purred spreading Yoshino's legs open again gently rubbing her thighs.

"Has anyone ever fucked you from back here baby?" Miki asked reaching down to Yoshino's hips and prompting her to sit up a bit.

"N-no…" Yoshino stammered now feeling her nervousness return.

"This'll hurt a bit then." Miki whispered while spreading Yoshino's ass cheeks and gave a sharp gasp as she felt the tip of Miki's cock touch her asshole.

At the same time Megumi smiled deviously as she positioned herself and her dick against Yoshino's pussy, she rubbed the long thick pole against her slick opening giggling "You're so wet Yoshino…"

Yoshino was breathing heavily in anticipation, and then without any more toying with her, both women pushed their hard cocks into her body, Yoshino lost all sense of everything and screamed in both pleasure and pain. She had never had anything as large as either of them inside her, and to have them both…to have Megumi's dick fill her so quickly, to have Miki's push deep into her ass for the first time spreading her hole enough that it hurt but somehow, she didn't want it to stop…she just screamed wildly, her body tense with the incredible sensations now flowing through her. Both women pulled back out a bit before plowing back into her, though Miki was slower than Megumi. Megumi in fact wasted no time in starting to pound Yoshino's cunt intensely, Miki on the other hand moved back and forth a bit more deliberately letting Yoshino get accustomed to the feeling.

"Oh, you're so tight." Miki murmured pulling Yoshino's hips back as Megumi pulled out to thrust back into her, this was followed by Megumi slamming her cock back into Yoshino making the girl spasm.

"GOD!" Yoshino screamed and her open mouth was met by Megumi's, the two women kissed again. Their moans vibrating against one another's mouths though Yoshino's became another scream as Miki pulled back and thrust into her asshole again "Fuck…Kurosa-AUGH!" she was cut off by Megumi's next thrust, Yoshino whimpered. Tears rolling down her cheeks "M-more…"

"She's…ugh…she's even tighter than you Megumi." Miki grunted.

"Mmm." Megumi sighed leaning back and allowing Yoshino to grab hold of and start sucking on her pert nipple "Well-augh-we've had a low more…ooh…practice…" from then on any of them making anything close to coherent sentences was difficult. Each woman was lost in their passion losing control of all inhibitions, Miki and Megumi were soon fucking Yoshino's pussy and asshole wildly with her at their complete and total mercy. Having been brought to climax so soon before and being beat back and forth from both ends so relentlessly it was only a matter of time before Yoshino came again. And soon enough her body tensed even MORE as her cunt contracted around Megumi's dick, both of them screamed and thrashed about wildly.

Even as Yoshino's orgasm subsided Megumi slammed into her even more rapidly before she was on the verge of exploding herself, suddenly she yanked herself out of Yoshino, stood up and grabbed the younger woman by the head. Yoshino's eyes widened when Megumi thrust her cock into the girl's open mouth before cum began exploding from its head. For a moment Yoshino almost gagged against the cum splattering against her throat, but after she got over her initial surprise she relaxed, sucking Megumi's throbbing dick, gulping down her cum.

Megumi sighed with pleasure and then sunk down to her knees, her dick slipping out of Yoshino's mouth making cum dribble down her chin, now that it was to two of them Miki grinned and made Yoshino bend over so that she was on her hands and knees, Miki's tempo increased now sliding in and out of Yoshino's tight little asshole with ease "MIKI!" Yoshino cried finally dropping all sort of formalities. She knew that the dark-haired woman had to be near climax but didn't want it to end.

"YOSHINO!" Miki screamed pulling out completely and letting Yoshino collapse onto her back and roll over just in time as cum spurted wildly from Miki's dick, splattering all over Yoshino's belly and breasts Miki gave a blissful sigh, sinking down to her knees and trying to catch her breath.

(End Lemon.)

For a long while it was silent until Yoshino finally broke that "I-I can't believe we just did that…"

Miki gave a laugh and both she and Megumi crawled over to Yoshino wrapping their arms around her. Megumi smiled and kissed Yoshino on the cheek before licking some of her own cum off the girl's chin "Hang around us for a bit, we can teach you a LOT." The blonde giggled. Miki looked over Yoshino's body "We're all so sweaty and sticky…why don't you head to the showers Yoshino?"

Yoshino sighed and started to sit up "But what about you tw-" she then stopped cold as she felt Miki and Megumi's cocks brushing against her legs, her eyes widened "You mean you're still…"

"Oh, it takes lots of work to go down once they appear." Miki smiled.

"LOTS!" Megumi emphasized reaching out and rubbing Yoshino's backside "It's a 'side-effect' to the side effect.

"We may as well give you a head start and take a bit of a breather before we resume, right?" Miki said.

Yoshino just stared at them for a few moments before grinning and then quickly moving to gather up her clothes, though she figured even if she got clean in the showers she knew she wasn't going to stay that way for long…

The End.

 _Me: Now I would like to reiterate that the author of the original story is NO LONGER an active author and as such I could not contact him to get permission to rewrite his story since he seemingly dropped off the face of the world. That being said Please do not accuse me of plagiarism, this story was written over ten years ago and was deleted by said author. In addition, I fixed several errors the original story had when I was rewriting this story._

 _To be honest I heavily debated whether or not to actually publish this story after I had written it, so as a veteran author I ask of you to nor judge me too harshly, there has been too many good stories that had been removed and accounts shut down because of self-righteous fools who think themselves better than others and this is one of them, I am merely trying to restore what was once lost in the sea of foolishness._

 _Thank you._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
